scp 4000 A irregular right hand
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: Objeto Clase Thaumiel Utilizar contra anomalías de clase Euclid o Keter, mantener lejos del alcance de las mujeres.


**SCP 4000**

 **Item#** **:** SCP-4000

 **Clasificación:** Thaumiel

 **Medidas de Contención:** SPC-4000 ha de ser vigilado por lo menos por tres agentes de nivel 2, SPC-4000 en estado pasivo no representa peligro alguno para miembros de la fundación o civiles por lo que debe de evitarse interferir con sus actividades, posterior vigilancia deberá ser realizada en cooperación con fuerzas del orden local.

En caso de que SPC-4000 pase a modo inactivo o sea destruido resultando en la liberación de SCP's-4000-1_8 por un periodo mayor a 50 (cincuenta) segundos SCP's-4000-1_8 serán reclasificados como clase Keter y se procederá a desplegar Destacamento Móvil Theta 4, en caso de ser destruido el escuadrón se autorizara el uso de armas nucleares hasta un máximo de 40 (cuarenta) megatones.

 **Descripción:** SCP-4000 se encuentra contenido dentro de la mano derecha de un individuo masculino fenotipo estándar de nacionalidad japonesa de 16 años de edad, el sujeto fuera de una resistencia atlética ligeramente sobre el estándar y una habilidad inexplicada para atraer miembros del sexo opuesto no demuestra ninguna característica anómala adicional, siendo toda la anomalía restringida a su mano derecha.

SCP-4000 se manifiesta como un campo contenido perfectamente por la piel de la mano derecha, al entrar este campo en contacto con cualquier fenómeno u objeto de naturaleza anómala resulta en la destrucción de la anomalía y normalización de sus efectos (ver anexo 1) el scp-4000 parece ignorar efectos secundarios como quemaduras por radiación, conexión, inducción; descargas eléctricas, aplastamiento o cualquier otro.

La destrucción o separación de SCP-4000 del cuerpo del sujeto resultara en la liberación de SCP-4000-1_8

*SCP-4000-1 es un campo de energía invisible con la capacidad de aplastar y destruir cualquier objeto en el área, sea este anómalo o no, pese a ser invisible la mayor parte del tiempo tomo forma física debido a [ **INFORMACION REDACTADA]** y se muestra como la cabeza y cuello de una criatura reptiliana aproximadamente similar a un así llamado dragón, siendo su silueta visible gracias a trazas de plasma de color morado oscuro y rastros de sangre del sujeto. Tres veces ha sido observado la manifestación de SCP-4000-1 durante [ **INFORMACION REDACTADA]** sujeto aparenta tener cierto control sobre la anomalía.

*SCP-4000-2 se ha observado que posee la capacidad de inmovilizar grandes objetos anómalos como por ejemplo [ **INFORMACION REDACTADA]** tiene un aspecto similar al anterior, pero con escamas más largas y solo se ha manifestado una vez.

*SCP-4000-3 se ha observado que posee la capacidad de devorar fragmentos de objetos anómalos como por ejemplo [ **INFORMACION REDACTADA]** tiene un aspecto similar al anterior, pero con una especie de cúpula en la cabeza y solo se ha manifestado una vez.

*SCP-4000-4 solo se ha manifestado una vez.

*SCP-4000-5 tiene un aspecto similar a una Tenia o solitaria, pese a medir más de 10 metros, solo se ha manifestado una vez

*SCP-4000-6 aparenta tener la capacidad de absorber objetos anómalos solo se ha manifestado una vez.

*SCP-4000-7 aparenta tener la capacidad de reflejar los efectos de objetos anómalos contra ellos mismos solo se ha manifestado una vez.

*SCP-4000-8 los cuernos en su cabeza deberían ser demasiado pesados como para que su cuello delgado pudiera levantarlos, sin embargo, es la cabeza de movimientos mas veloces solo se ha manifestado una vez.

 **Anexo 1**

 **1.-** confrontación con agente Tipo Azul al servicio de Nesessarious (filial británica de la coalición ocultista global y orden religiosa de persuasión anglicana): al enfrentar contructo elemental de fuego que alcanzaba 5000° no experimento quemaduras pese a que objetos metálicos más lejanos empezaron a fundirse.

2.-conforntacion con golem de 5 metros de alto: detuvo el puño del golem ignorando su momentum, sujeto sacudió su mano después denotando que le dolió, pese a ello no hubo daño colateral.

3.-confrontacion con [ **INFORMACION REDACTADA]** usando objeto anómalo "curtana segunda" resulto en los cortes realizados por está manifestándose como objetos laminados de materia exótica.

 **Anexo 2**

Entrevista entre portador del SCP-4000 y agente encargada de su reclutamiento Dra. Rights

Rights: hola muchacho, me llamo Agatha Rights, y tú eres…

Sujeto: soy Kamijou… Kamijou Touma, ¡Rights-san!

Rights: tranquilo Kamijou-san, no es necesario ponerse nervioso, solo quería hacerte unas preguntas.

Kamijou: eh… claro… ¿no estoy en problemas verdad?

Rights: jajaja, no en absoluto, después de todo gracias a ti se salvaron un montón de vidas hoy mismo, incluso la mía.

Kamijou: ¿hoy día? Es decir, esa cosa de los engranajes en el hospital, ¿realmente era tan peligrosa?

Rights: sin duda, un acolito de la iglesia del dios roto, fusionado con una de las piezas de su dios, incluso un escuadrón completo no habría sido capaz de detenerlo, sin embargo, tú lo hiciste sin siquiera romper sudor, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Podrías decirme.

Kamijou: bueno, no es algo especial, es solo que mi mano derecha tiene ese efecto en cosas sobrenaturales… no se realmente como explicarlo vera…

Rights: el Imagen Breaker.

Kamijou: …como…

Rights: trabajo para una organización dedicada a investigar contener y proteger a los civiles de objetos anómalos, conocidos como SCP's como tal, te hemos estado observando desde hace algún tiempo.

Kamijou(murmurando): ya me lo imaginaba, fukoda.

Rights: hey, hey, no te pongas así, si te hace sentir mejor, nosotros vigilamos a todo el mundo, pero por lo general no intervenimos

Sin embargo, ahora ha surgido una oportunidad única para ti.

Kamijou: ¿Qué oportunidad?

Rights: ¿Qué opinas de venir a trabajar para nosotros?

Kamijou: lo siento, pero no puedo.

Rights: o vamos, no seas así, déjame endulzarte la oferta, el salario de una agente de la fundación es fácilmente superior a la de cualquier profesor universitario en esta ciudad, podrás trabajar en varias de las mejores instituciones del mundo, si es que decides decantarte por una carrera científica luego de terminar tu entrenamiento, podrás olvidarte de tus problemas con tus calificaciones, y además tendrás tu oficina al lado de la mía y podrás trabajar bajo mi "supervisión"̴

Kamijou: no lo sé… no creo estar a la altura de un trabajo como ese.

Rights: o bien, toma mi tarjeta, recuerda, si es que tu vida en la escuela se pone dificil, la puerta de la fundación siempre estará abierta para ti, y yo te estaré esperando.

 **Notas:**

La Dra. Rights no tiene permitido volver a intentar un reclutamiento, ya fue bastante problema pagar la indemnización y los amnésicos por los métodos de "convencimiento" que utilizo para que los profesores de Kamijou Touma le incentivaran a unirse a la fundación.


End file.
